a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method and composition for reconditioning and cleaning textile materials. More specifically, this invention is directed to a method and composition for cleaning highly soiled textile fabrics, both woven and non-woven, with a composition containing a synthetic organic nonionic detergent and an anionic surface active material.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of textiles with detergents is well known including providing conditioners to the textiles so as to improve their solid release and reconditioning properties. However, these prior art methods have failed to provide for suitable cleaning of textiles which are utilized in areas of high contamination. That is, in textiles such as filters utilized in the area of pollution control equipment, garments which are utilized in industry such as provided by uniform rental companies and utilized by mechanics, dust collectors, mops and the like, which are subjected to high contamination and dirt, little improvements have been developed.
In the area of filters which are used with pollution control equipment and are subjected to high temperatures, abrasive action and chemical agents, it has been difficult to launder and recondition the filters sufficiently so as to permit their reuse. The removal of carbon black, cement and extremely fine particles have especially been a problem since it affects the permeability of the filters and clings to the porous areas. Highly soiled garments used by those working with grease and oils have also been found to be difficult to clean because of the mixtures of dirt and its impregnation of the fibers.